


Forever Now

by Aesthetic_Wreck



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sleepovers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Wreck/pseuds/Aesthetic_Wreck
Summary: Linda Flynn just worked through a nasty divorce, leaving her a single mother to Candace and Phineas. Meanwhile, Lawrence Fletcher prepares to leave behind his late wife for a future with Ferb in America. Soon enough, the two families will meet, and we will get to see the growing relationship between the two boys we know and love. Title inspired by Forever Now by Michael Buble, one of my favorite songs ever.
Relationships: Candace Flynn & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher & Candace Flynn, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Lawrence Fletcher/Linda Flynn-Fletcher
Comments: 40
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so if you have constructive criticism, I'll gladly accept it. I know there's a lot of...ambiguity about how old Phineas and Ferb are in the series, so I'll just give you my personal interpretation now. I believe they are eight during the series, Ferb being a few months older than Phineas, as he was born in February and Phineas was born during the summer. I also think Candace is sixteen in the series, giving her an eight-year gap between herself and her brothers. This is set pre-series, so in this first chapter, Candace is nine, while Phineas and Ferb are both about a year old. Later, when the two families meet, Phineas and Ferb will both be four, and Candace will be twelve.

Linda watched with a cold expression as her now ex-husband slammed the car door and drove off, not even sparing a glance at his daughter or infant son, who were both crying. Although she considered herself to be a forgiving person, Kevin’s latest outburst had finally crossed the line. It escalated so quickly, Linda could hardly recognize the man before her. The same argument had resurfaced again, Kevin needs to stop spending so much time with his former band, the past needs to be left behind, they need to accept responsibility as parents. Kevin had just been deflecting one of Linda's accusations of spending too much time with his former drummer's sister, when little nine-year-old Candace ran in, pushing Kevin away and screaming for him to “not hurt Mom, stay AWAY from Mom!” None of their arguments had ever escalated to physical fights, but Kevin was stepping very close, so Linda wasn't too surprised when Candace panicked, especially considering the temper she inherited from her father. She was very surprised, however, when Kevin decided to turn on his daughter.

“Stay out of this, Candace!” he screamed, shoving her away so hard she fell to the ground. Linda saw red. This man, this red-faced, deranged man had dared to lay a hand on her daughter! And what if it escalated further, and he took his anger out on little Phineas, who could barely even talk? Linda snatched up a shaking Candace and ran into the next room for Phineas. Kevin had seemed to come to his senses, if only slightly, and had resorted to shouting excuses for his actions as Linda ushered Candace to the car, Phineas in the baby seat already.

Now, the divorce was final and Linda had won the house and terminated Kevin’s parental rights. She should have known better than to think he would be a good father, Linda reflected to herself. It had been a whirlwind marriage, right after her Lindana reunion tour, and he was hoping to get big with his own band. That dream was rather short-lived, and he soon took up two retail jobs; barely enough to keep the family going, leaving Linda to pick up the slack wherever she could. The family had enough money now to hold them over for a while, but Linda would soon have to find a new job that would pay full-time. As for future romance, Linda hadn't completely lost faith in men, but it was going to be a long while before she would start looking again; in any case, Candace and Phineas came first, no matter what. If another man were to come into her life, he would have to pass the test with Linda's children. 

Lawrence had a feeling this was coming when he found out his wife was pregnant. Mary had always been rather susceptible to illness, but was absolutely radiant about the child inside her, despite the doctor’s predictions of complications. She bore the hardships gladly, even when hospitalized, and only became visibly worried when she found out the complications may affect her son. Lawrence stayed by her side through everything, as she grew weaker and weaker, and though he already loved his son as much as Mary did, he couldn't stop the growing dread that his wife's time was coming soon.

The day she went into labor, the epidural wasn't working, and she grew so pale and weak that Lawrence had to work hard to keep from passing out, figured he didn't deserve that privilege when his wife was in such a state. She screamed and cried and vomited far too early into the labor, and the doctors ordered an emergency c-section. Though numbed, Mary was conscious during the surgery but grew steadily weaker. Still, she couldn't help but laugh in surprise with her husband when they saw their son’s hair.

“Green!” she whispered, beaming, reaching out for the baby. “Who would've thought that was possible?” She hadn't held her son in her arms for a few moments however, when her grip went slack, causing Lawrence to snatch his son up in a panic. Hoping beyond hope that Mary had merely passed out, Lawrence slowly turned around to face his wife. As soon as he saw her face, though, he knew nothing could be done, even as the doctors crowded around her in an attempt to resuscitate. Nothing they did helped, and soon enough they were approaching Lawrence to break the news that his wife had passed away. Through his grief, Lawrence vowed to always love his quiet, green-haired son every bit as much as Mary would have and more.

A little over a year later, Lawrence’s stress had started to reach a point that was difficult to hide, despite his calm facade. The antique business wasn’t doing very well, especially due to the inevitable competition in England. Lawrence took a calming breath as he reached his parents’ house where they were watching his son Ferb for the day.

“Ah, Lawrence!” his mother greeted him as she ushered him inside. “The antique shop doing any better?”

“About as well as can be expected,” Lawrence sighed as he hung up his coat. “Ferb was good to you?” Lawrence’s father came into the room, bearing Ferb on one hip.

“One would hardly know he was in the house, bless him,” he said fondly, passing Lawrence the child. Lawrence smiled and shook his head as he accepted his son. Hearing the sentence out of context, one would probably assume that Ferb was simply unusually well-behaved for his age, but the reality was that he simply would not talk. In the entire year he spent on this earth, Ferb had hardly babbled at all, and would simply stare at whoever was with him with wide eyes. And although he was nearing the age of learning simple words, those would not come either, and Lawrence was starting to worry slightly. Doctors had done various tests and did not think it likely Ferb was on the autistic spectrum, although they did not dismiss the possibility. They also said that Ferb seemed very intelligent for his age, and possibly even had reasonable comprehension of human speech, he just wouldn’t talk yet. Lawrence tried not to let it trouble him but was starting to become apprehensive of how he would communicate with his son.

Thanking his parents, Lawrence took Ferb in the baby seat and made his way home. Things hadn’t been easy since Mary passed, and now would be a good time for a miracle, for the antique business was set to go under in a matter of months.

Lawrence had no sooner put Ferb to bed that night did the phone ring, bringing Lawrence out of a stupor. Picking it up, Lawerence was immediately greeted by the voice of his superior.

“Lawrence, I have some news, it may be good or bad depending on your opinion,” he said, and Lawrence became very nervous and slightly hopeful.

“What’s the news, sir?” he asked, hoping his voice was steady.

“We have an opportunity to send you to another location, with less competition and possibly much better business, and you will be the manager of the company.” Lawrence’s heart skipped a beat as he heard this, hardly daring to believe his ears. This was more than he could have ever hoped for, and yet--

“What part of that is possibly bad news, sir?” Lawrence said. There was a moment’s pause, and then--

“I suppose it depends on how you feel about your living situation,” Lawrence’s boss said, as if he was measuring his words carefully. “The location is in America, you see, and I am simply unsure if you want to move, if you please.”

Move? To America? It seemed so daunting of a task, so impossible--and yet, Lawrence could not figure out why. There was not much left for him here; his wife was dead, and he could not continue asking his parents for handouts for much longer. In any case, Lawrence had to start thinking about Ferb’s future; if they were going to move, it may as well be now, Ferb being too young still to have any reservations about leaving. At last, Lawerence replied.

“I don’t think that will be much of a problem, sir,” he said. “When do we set off?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic so much already! I'll try to post more frequently, especially since we're pretty much past the backstory bit, and can get into the meat of the plot.

“MOM! Phineas is reenacting the Newsies strike!” Candace screamed as loud as her twelve-year-old voice could go as she stormed into the kitchen where Lina was making a pie.

“Candace, honey, I highly doubt a bunch of preschoolers could start a revolution over the course of the morning.” Linda took the pie out of the oven and sighed. Candace seemed to get strange ideas about her brother’s imaginative games often, and it was starting to wear a little thin.

“Well, the real newsies were kids, weren’t they?! Just come on, Mom! They’re in the backyard!” Candace shouted hysterically, trying to pull Linda toward the sliding glass door. Leaving the pie where it was on the stove, Linda followed Candace outside where Phineas’ future preschool class was playing for the afternoon one summer day. Sure enough, they were indeed throwing newspapers onto the ground yelling “STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!” like in the song, but Linda had yet to see any actual misbehavior. Candace seemed to be in shock as usual.

“But--b-b-but--I swear it was here, the whole setup EXACTLY like the movie! They even had a Joseph Pulitzer!” 

“Well, once you all clear up these newspapers, how about you all join me inside for some pie?” Linda smiled as all the kids let out loud cheers and scrambled to pick up the papers.

“I knew that movie would be a bad influence,” Candace muttered as she reluctantly joined the others inside for pie.

Soon after, the parents of Phineas’ friends came to pick up their children, so Linda went out to meet them, making sure each child got home safe. A man Linda had never seen before came up to them, and Linda couldn’t help but notice his particular good looks.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” he said, surprising Linda with a British accent. “Are you Linda Flynn? My son is joining Danville Preschool this fall, and I’ve heard a bit about how you organize playdates for the children from the other parents.”

Getting over her silliness quickly, Linda smiled. “Yes, yes I am. I do often organize get-togethers for the children. What’s your son’s name?” She then blushed. “I guess I should also ask your name.” She needed to get a hold of herself. He was probably married, after all, and she resisted the urge to check for a wedding ring.

“Laurence Fletcher.” He laughed good-naturedly. “My son’s name is Ferb, and he’s very excited to be going to school. He’s quite intelligent, not to brag, and it will be good for him to apply himself to his studies.”

“Phineas is just the same,” said Linda. “That’s my son. He simply cannot stop talking, constantly asking questions, I can barely keep up with him!”

“Actually, Ferb is rather the opposite,” Lawrence said. “He hardly ever talks, even at home, but heaven knows if there was ever such a creative boy.”

“I’m sure,” said Linda, “How have you and your wife been liking America?” To her horror, a slight shadow fell over Lawrence’s face at her words.

“My wife...actually passed away almost four years ago,” he said, looking away awkwardly. Linda felt horrible. She just opened her mouth to apologize, when Lawrence waved his hand airily.

“No need to say anything,” he said, smiling reassuringly, “What’s past is past, and I’m sure she would be proud of Ferb, and that’s what I focus on.”

“Good for you,” said Linda, hoping that was enough.

“So if I could be able to stay in touch with you, then maybe you could tell me a bit about what things are like for children in Danville, and perhaps I could bring Ferb along for something?”

“Oh! Yes, of course,” said Linda, blushing again for some reason. “I’ll just write down my phone number real quick, and anything you would like to know, just give me a call.”

Lawrence accepted the number happily, turned to leave, then stopped and approached Linda again.

“Also, I hope this isn’t too forward, but perhaps we could meet up for coffee sometime?” He seemed rather tense, wringing his hands in anticipation.

Linda’s heart lept. “Sure! Just--” she cleared her throat, trying to appear dignified, “just call me sometime, and we can hash out the details.” Lawrence smiled at her, making his way back to his car.

Two months later

“Alright, kids, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro is going to babysit for you tonight, I have something I have to go to.” Linda grabbed her purse as she prepared for the Love Händle farewell concert.

“Why, Mom? Where are you going?” asked Phineas, looking curiously at Linda.

“And why are you dressed like that? You never wear outfits like that,” said Candace, staring at Linda’s outfit comprising of a pretty blue sweater and matching earrings. Linda sighed. Things have been going pretty well for a while, so she might as well tell them now.

“Actually, kids, there’s something I’d like to tell you.” Linda sat down facing her kids, even Phineas looking slightly apprehensive. “For a while now, I’ve been going out with a really nice man.” Candace gasped and beamed, bouncing up and down in her seat, and Phineas looked slightly confused.

Candace, noticing this turned to Phineas and explained: “Mom has a boyfriend!” Even four-year-old Phineas could understand something as important as that. His eyes widened and he immediately burst into questions.

“What’s his name? How long’s he been your boyfriend? Are you gonna get married? When can we see him?” Phineas drew in a breath, and Linda jumped in before he could go on another rant.

“We’ve been going out for almost two months,” she said, laughing in relief at her children’s positive reception, “His name’s Lawrence, and I’ve actually been thinking of asking him to meet you sometime soon. He has a son of his own, about your age, Phineas,” Looking at her son, Linda was pleased to see Phineas’ beam grow brighter still, and hurried on before he could jump in. “He’s very quiet, but he loves to build things too, and I think you would get along.”

“So are you going on a date with Lawrence tonight?” Candace asked, casting a rather critical eye at Linda’s outfit again.

“Yes, we’re going to a concert tonight, so it’s pretty casual. I’ll be sure to talk to Lawrence about meeting you.” With that, Linda stood up to continue getting ready, while Phineas continued to bombard her with questions, which Candace answered for the most part. 

Linda was glad he seemed to forget about his question as to whether she would marry Lawrence, but the concept did leave a warmth in her chest that stayed with her all the way throughout the night, where she finally got the nerve to kiss her boyfriend for the first time under the spotlight of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome! I decided Newsies would be a good movie for Phineas to get an idea on what to do since it's a good family movie from the 90s. Also, sorry if this feels rushed, I'm really eager to get to where I can write from the boys' POV. Next chapter will be where the Flynns and Fletchers all meet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I just kept procrastinating for some reason, and then of course I had actual writing homework. This chapter was so much fun to write, though, and it'll just get better from here!

Phineas remembered asking once, “Candace, why don’t we have a dad?” 

Candace had gotten a little angry, and said shortly, “We do have a father, he just couldn’t be bothered to be a dad.” Even though she looked dangerous, Phineas pressed the issue.

“But why? All the other kids have dads, and their parents are married but Mom says she’s a single mom.” 

Candace threw her hands up in exasperation and yelled for their mother to come explain. That was when Phineas learned how divorce worked, and why some kids only live with one of their parents.

Now, Phineas’ mom was going out with another man, and Phineas and Candace were going to meet him and his son! Candace warned Phineas beforehand that this man might be divorced from his wife, or maybe she passed away, and not to ask the man Lawrence or his son Ferb about it. Despite Phineas’ outgoing personality, he was extremely nervous. Mom had been dating Lawrence for months, so they knew each other pretty well. Phineas, on the other hand, didn’t know Larence or Ferb at all, and was rather apprehensive as to whether or not they would like him. This was why Phineas was running around the house in a frenzy, accepting any chores Mom gave him in preparation for the Fletcher’s arrival, keeping up a constant stream of questions along the way.

“Should we have a fancy dinner? Should we serve British food since they’re British? What kind of toys should I have out to play with Ferb with? Would blocks or racing cars be better? Or should I just have both?”

Mom was doing her best to answer these questions, but Candace was similarly high-strung, her temper at an all-time high, and she was prone to snap at the smallest of things. Finally, Mom managed to bring some semblance of calm to the house about an hour before Lawrence and Ferb were scheduled to come, and all they had to do was wait.

Ferb, too, was his own version of nervous. Father was going to introduce him to Father’s new girlfriend and her children, and Ferb could not quell the apprehension churning in his stomach. He was excited, of course, but there were so many things that could go wrong with this meeting. What if they didn’t like how he didn’t talk, like all the kids at daycare, thinking him a freak? Or if he did force himself to talk, would they not like that he’s British? One kid told him once that no American likes British people for how they acted during the American Revolution. 

Ferb worried himself into getting ready, but luckily Father had gotten better at reading his son and knew what to do.

“Look here, Ferb,” he said, smiling. He placed a miniature Union Jack into Ferb’s hands. “If you get nervous, just hold onto this as tight as you can.” 

Ferb nodded, accepting the flag gratefully. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about Father seeing another woman, but the fact that Father was dating her at all spoke volumes of her character. In what seemed far too short a time, it was time to head out to the Flynn’s house. The car ride was quiet, long silences punctuated with Father’s attempts to tell Ferb more of Linda, and Ferb’s one remark:

“You know, red hair only occurs naturally in two percent of the population.”

“MOM! They’re here!” Candace yelled over her shoulder as she heard the doorbell ring. Linda hurried to open the door, Candace and Phineas hanging back several feet. Lawrence greeted her with a kiss, a strange sight for the children. Phineas’ gaze, however, fell onto the boy hiding behind his father’s leg, sporting green hair and gripping the Union Jack in his hand.

“AWESOME! Is that the British flag? Mom said you guys are British. I’ve never met anyone British before! I was pretty nervous to meet you, and I think you are, too, but that’s cool! I’m Phineas, by the way, and this is my sister Candace!” Phineas stopped his chatter to take a breath and beamed at Ferb, who surprisingly felt himself beaming back.

“I’m Ferb,” he said in a small voice. Lawrence smiled.

“It’s very nice to meet you both,” he said, shaking Phineas and Candace’s hands. “I’m Lawrence, your mum’s boyfriend, although I suppose you already knew that.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Candace, smiling at them both. Phineas nodded, then turned back to Ferb.

“I’ve got toys upstairs, you wanna play?” Ferb smiled again and nodded, and Phineas grabbed his hand and the two ran upstairs.

“Wow! Your car’s doing great!” Phineas cheered as they raced their remote-controlled cars around the track in Phineas’ bedroom. Ferb brought his car around for the final lap and across the finish line, Phineas’ car right behind.

“You know, Ferb,” Phineas said as they picked up their cars, ready to start again, “This would be a lot more exciting if the cars could go faster.” Ferb walked over to a toolbox tucked in the corner of Phineas’ room, then looked back as if asking a question.

“You’re a genius!” said Phineas triumphantly. “We could make these cars go so fast, we won’t even be able to see them!”

Presently, Candace made an appearance right as the boys finished their modifications.

“Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner’s r--WHAT WAS THAT?!” for their cars had zoomed past her so fast that her hair whipped in front of her.

“We just made some changes to make the cars go faster.” Phineas brought his car back to him with a flourish, Ferb doing the same beside him.

“That’s it! I’m telling Mom!” Candace stormed downstairs, Phineas and Ferb following her unconcerned. “MOM!” she screamed, but just as quickly covered her mouth, for Lawrence was in the kitchen as well, and was looking curiously around at Candace.

“Candace,” Linda sighed, “Whatever this is, I’m sure it can wait until after dinner.” Candace seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, then resigned herself to her seat at the table.

“Okay, but after dinner, you HAVE to see what Phineas did to the toy cars! They were going at lightning speed!”

“Ooh, I’d love to see that,” said Linda calmly, smiling at Phineas.

“Actually, Ferb was the one who came up with the schematics and most of the developing,” Phineas said, and Ferb gave him a thumbs-up.

Dinner was a lively affair, Phineas and Candace doing most of the talking, but one would have thought that Phineas and Ferb were having their own complete conversation, despite Ferb’s obvious silence. He wouldn’t respond with so much as a blink or a nod, and somehow Phineas seemed to have gained an understanding of everything Ferb liked and was about. Lawrence had never seen anyone who could read Ferb so well, including himself. Candace seemed to want to rush the meal, though, eager to show Linda the modifications on the cars.

“Come on, come on, come on!” she said when the meal was finally over, dragging Linda up the stairs, Lawrence following, quite content.

“Look, look, look, see?” she said as Phineas and Ferb picked up their controllers again, but to Candace’s shock (and slightly to their surprise as well), the cars resumed to drive at the speed any toy would, absolutely no sign of anything out of the ordinary.

“Huh,” said Phineas, flipping his car over to look at the parts, “I guess it wasn’t long-lasting power.” Ferb held up more schematics on a notepad to show that he was already working on it for next time.

“Well, I’m very impressed, anyway,” said Linda, smiling at both of them.

“Hear, hear,” said Lawrence, beckoning to their son. “Well, we’d better be off.” The Flynns walked the Fletchers down to the door, where Linda and Lawrence kissed goodbye. Lawrence shook Candace and Phineas’ hands again, and Candace shook hands with Ferb. Phineas, however, had always been rather clingy when it came to making friends, and threw his arms around Ferb in a tight hug. Ferb had never had anyone warm up to him so quickly before, and was surprised but pleased, returning the hug happily after a moment.

“Bye!” Phineas waved as big as he could to Ferb as the Fletchers walked to their car, Ferb returning the waves, the two of them continuing this until the car pulled from the driveway and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reads and kudos are my lifeblood! I'll try to post more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Is all this casual physical affection really necessary?  
> My clingy-ass monkey brain: But....I need hold hand....and hug person  
> Anyway I know I just posted yesterday but I wrote this today and got really excited. I think I drowned in oxytocin writing it. if you guys want some good songs to write scenes with platonic/familial love to, here's the playlist I use:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5qXlGlviVqvIUMhlzF6EZL

Things had been going rather well between the Flynns and the Fletchers. Linda and Lawrence continued dating, Phineas and Candace liked Lawrence, Ferb liked Linda, everything was good. One of the most remarkable relationships, however, was the one between Phineas and Ferb. The two became such partners in crime, such showmen, even Ferb, despite his usual silence. He was a fairly extroverted boy, one simply wouldn’t assume so based on how quiet he is. And Phineas wasn’t at all perturbed about Ferb not talking, for the two seemed to have their own form of communication entirely; that is, Phineas would talk, and he somehow knew exactly what Ferb meant by the smallest of cues. This was only more incentive for Linda and Lawrence to keep dating, as their children were growing closer. By the next month, Linda and Lawrence felt it was time to go for another late-night date similar to the Love Händle concert, only this time Lawrence felt comfortable enough to leave Ferb with the Flynns, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro babysitting as usual.

Phineas and Ferb were over the moon about this. None of the kids their age were allowed to have sleepovers; they would be the first ones. Candace, despite her knowledge of the crazy things they invent that always seem to disappear when Linda was around, was rather relieved that Phineas would have someone else to occupy himself with, and she liked Ferb in any case.

While waiting for the Fletchers to arrive, Phineas sat at the dining room table, chattering constantly to Linda and Candace as usual.

“And Ferb’s birthday is on February twenty-ninth, so he only gets to have it every four years! Why does that happen anyway?” He bounced in his seat and sat back, taking a sip of his juice box.

“It’s just how the earth’s orbit works, Phineas,” said Candace, who was pleased to know the answer, having learned it recently in science.

“Well, that’s not fair!” said Phineas petulantly. “I should make a machine that-that could fix the earth’s orbit, then we could have the twenty-ninth EVERY year!” he threw his arms up wide, as if to illustrate his point.

Linda laughed, ruffling Phineas’ hair affectionately. “Well, I’m afraid we don’t have that kind of technology just yet, but you keep your mind to it!” she said.

Phineas looked down for a moment, then perked up. “Until then, we’ll just have to celebrate Ferb’s birthday on the twenty-eighth AND March first!”

“No, Phineas--” Linda started to protest, laughing still, but right at that moment, the doorbell rang, signaling the Fletcher’s arrival. 

Suppressed giggles came from upstairs, as the boys tried to stay serious despite the fact that their weapons were pillows rather than swords.

“This day we fight! By all you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you, stand, men of the west!” Phineas shouted out, then he and Ferb charged, smacking each other with their pillows as hard as they could. “That’s for Frodo!” Phineas continued. “And for the Shire!” Ferb stopped for a moment, giving him a questioning look.

“Yeah, I know, different characters,” said Phineas, “but they’re both so cool, and Mom only read that book to us once!” Ferb nodded in agreement, and at that moment Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro came in.

“Boys, you really must go to bed now, it is already past your bedtime!” she said, ushering them down the hallway to brush their teeth. 

“Yes, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro,” said Phineas. The boys brushed their teeth, Phineas continuing to talk through the toothpaste, and the two went to bed, where a spare mattress had been placed on the floor for Ferb. Of course, when Phineas found out about this arrangement, he insisted that his mattress be placed on the floor as well so that it would be fair. In any case, as he had said to Linda before she left, it would be extra fun, because they could build a mega-pillow fort. They had then done exactly that, and their beds now resembled more of a cloth igloo.

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro bid them goodnight and turned the light off. Phineas rolled over and relaxed almost immediately, but Ferb curled in on himself, as he just now realized how different sleepovers were when you had to actually sleep. 

His father was gone, and would not be back until much later, and Ferb was not even in their home. He loved the Flynns, of course, but everything was so big and unfamiliar, and Ferb started to feel his throat close up and his eyes sting. Ferb scooted off the bed and went to sit outside the pillow fort, not wanting to wake up Phineas. Sitting down, Ferb buried his head in his knees and cried silently. 

Phineas, however, had woken up to Ferb’s movement but pretended to be alseep to investigate properly. Once Ferb sat outside the pillow fort, Phineas started to understand what might be going on. He stepped outside the pillow fort himself, and sat down a few feet away from Ferb, who only just now seemed to notice his presence, judging by how he tensed up and tried to hide his face farther.

“You having trouble sleeping?” Phineas whispered, looking at Ferb concernedly. “I’ve heard Candace’s friends say first sleepovers are scary, so it’s okay.” Ferb turned his face to Phineas at this, trying not to show wet it was. Phineas, who scooted closer to Ferb, continued, “If you can’t sleep, maybe we could call your dad? I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“No, I’m okay,” said Ferb, leaning into Phineas, who was now right next to him. Phineas put his arm around Ferb and put his head on Ferb’s shoulder.

“You sure? I’d love you to stay, but if you really want to call your dad, I won’t mind,” he said as he felt Ferb shake slightly from suppressed tears.

“I’m sure,” said Ferb. The two sat there for a while, basking in each other’s comfort and company. That is, until Phineas remarked that they probably looked a bit like Frodo and Sam after the volcano exploded, at which Ferb shoved playfully at Phineas and smacked him with a pillow.

“Well, if you can’t sleep, I’ve got some books we can read,” said Phineas, pulling a stack out from under his bed. Maybe a little advanced for most four-year-olds, but not for Phineas and Ferb. They settled into their beds again, pulling out their flashlight and starting to read. The two stayed closer this time around, pressed into each other’s sides. Before long, though, they both started to feel their eyelids droop, and laid back onto their pillows. Phineas, however, stayed awake longer, and only closed his eyes when his friend was breathing peacefully beside him. 

Linda and Lawrence were greeted with this sweet sight when they got back, Ferb’s head tucked into the crook of Phineas’ neck, their hands intertwined. The couple couldn’t help watching for a while, and the picture they snapped wouldn’t hurt anyone either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Phineas would be able to comprehend every word of The Lord of the Rings at four years old. Also, the little scene talking about Ferb's birthday was inspired by a conversation I had in an Instagram comments section. Someone said it was sad that Ferb only got his birthday once every four years, and I said "bold of you to assume Phineas wouldn't throw him a party on both the 28th and March 1st." then someone else said "Bold of YOU to assume Phineas wouldn't just change the earth's orbit so there would be a 29th every year." So random commenters, I don't remember who you are, but thank you for inspiring this scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos, guys! You don't know how much this means to me, since this is the first fic I've posted online. So there hasn't been a lot of Candace content yet, so I decided to dedicate this chapter to her. Hope you like it!

“So basically, Lawrence is gonna pick you up from school and give you a ride home, is that okay, sweety?” Linda asked through the phone as Candace walked down the hall at Danville Middle.

“Sure, Mom! I’ll make sure to look for him,” Candace said. Linda thanked her and hung up. Candace didn’t see any particular reason for Lawrence to be picking her up from school, but she didn’t mind. The Fletchers had been growing on her lately, despite the chaos increasing whenever Phineas and Ferb interact. The two of them were rather cute, after all (Candace saw the picture Linda took), and Lawrence fit in so naturally, it was almost as if he had always been there. He actually listened to Candace and Phineas, never lost his temper and had just this presence so different from the father Candace tried hard to forget. As she grew closer to the Fletchers, Candace had to catch herself almost calling Lawrence “Dad.” Phineas, who due to his age was a little more careless with his words, did in fact refer to Lawrence as “Dad” once to Linda after the Fletchers had left one day. He became rather embarrassed for a four-year-old, but Linda seemed rather pleased with the confusion, if a little flustered. Candace couldn’t remember the last time anyone had made her mom so happy, which doubled her already massive respect for Lawrence.

At the pick-up area, Candace spotted Lawrence’s car and waved. It seemed as if he still forgot that Americans drive on the right side of the road every now and then, and he pulled in next to Candace with a sheepish expression on his face.

“Oh, silly me,” he said, unlocking the doors for Candace. Big enough now for the passenger seat, Candace slid in next to Lawrence.

“Thanks for picking me up,” she said. Lawrence smiled warmly at her.

“Oh, it was no trouble at all,” he said, then paused, as if contemplating something. After a moment he said, “You know, your mother doesn’t know this, but I volunteered to pick you up for a specific reason.” He blushed slightly, and Candace stared at him, wondering what he was getting at. He pulled the car over, and Candace realized that this was one of those serious grown-up conversations. “I realize it’s more traditional to ask the parents of the woman one is seeing, but I feel as if you are a little more involved in your mother’s life at the moment, and so I figured it would be more fitting to ask your permission.”

Candace’s heart skipped a beat. Could he really be saying what she thought he was--

“I want to marry your mother,” Lawrence said in a rush, now looking directly at Candace. “I do realize this makes you and Phineas rather involved, so I need to know if you would be alright with me--being your--you know---” he was getting more and more flustered, but Candace didn’t need him to go on.

“Our stepdad,” she said, smiling widely at him through tears of delight. “Yes! Of course! You’ve been such an awesome dad to us already, and Mom loves you! Of course you can marry her!” 

Lawrence stared at her in elation. “You really mean it?” he asked, starting to tear up himself. “I couldn’t trust Phineas to keep the secret, but you’re definitely old enough, and you know that Phineas wants--”

“Of course he wants you guys in the family!” Candace cut across him. “He accidentally called you “Dad” once, and I’m positive he’d be all too happy to have Ferb as a brother, as would I!” 

Lawrence let out a great sigh of relief and sagged back in his seat, as if a great weight had been lifted from him. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that,” he said, and he reached into his pocket, procuring a small box. “I was also wondering if I could have your approval on the ring?” He opened the box and Candace gasped. Though a simple solitaire, Candace felt sure that no other ring in the world could match the beauty and perfection of the one in Lawrence’s hand.

“Oh it’s perfect!” she squealed, bouncing in her seat. “It’s just the right ring for Mom, you really thought of everything!”

“Thank you very much,” said Lawrence, returning a bit to his proper British gentleman self, though still slightly emotional. “I just need you to promise me to keep the secret, and I can take care of the rest.”

“When are you proposing?” Candace demanded as Lawrence pulled back out onto the road. 

“I’m not going to tell,” he said teasingly, “But when the time comes, you’ll know it.” Candace knew she wasn’t going to get any more answers out of Lawrence, so she quit pursuing the subject for now. Inside, though, she was going through such a powerful catharsis, she struggled to keep it contained. At last, Linda would have a husband who would treat her with kindness, respect , and gentleness, such a contrast from the Vegas wedding piece of trash husband from all those years ago. At last, Candace and Phineas would gain a father who would take part in their lives with ne’er a rough word or hand, and would be willing to sit and listen as they described their day, whether it be good or bad. And on top of that, they would be receiving a brother! The only way this day could get any better was if Jeremy paid Candace some notice, but as school was over, that didn’t seem likely.

“Would you like to take a quick detour for some ice cream, dear?” Lawrence asked suddenly, to which Candace accepted. After they pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream place, Candace hopped out of the car with Lawrence, the wide smile still plastered to her face as they walked into the shop.

“Uh, hi, Candace,” said a familiar voice from behind Candace, and she whirled around, turning as red as her shirt as she came face-to-face with Jeremy Johnson.

“Oh! H-hi, Jeremy!” she squeaked, and Lawrence watched their interaction with amusement for a moment before going to his spot in the line, leaving the two to talk.

Yep, Candace thought to herself, now this was the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I fell in love with the idea of Lawrence asking Candace's permission to marry Linda. Maybe the end with Jeremy was a little cheesy, but I'm a hardcore Canderemy shipper, so fight me! Let me know what you thought in the comments, and those hits and kudos are my life support, so keep 'em comin'!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters to go! I can't believe I'm almost finished already. I have a million other fanfic ideas for this fandom, so you won't be seeing the last of me, haha. Thanks for sticking with me thus far, and I hope you enjoy!

Phineas knew this day was going to be special. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but it was rather like how he knew what Ferb always meant through his silence, he merely sensed something different in the air. His first cue was how Ferb ran to him and hugged him tight, an unusual thing for Ferb to initiate. What was even more unusual, however, Phineas couldn’t seem to read Ferb as well as usual. There seemed to be something different, secretive. Not sly, perhaps, but more as if guarding a surprise. Well, Phineas liked surprises. Lawrence, too, seemed a little different at the time of their arrival, almost as quiet as Ferb, and practically quivering in excitement and nerves.

Candace, of course, knew what this was all about, and struggled to keep a straight face, when she knew what a life-changing question was coming Linda’s way later. Even more jumpy than usual, Candace squeaked when Linda asked her what was wrong.

“What? Wrong? Nothing’s wrong!” Candace stuttered. Linda raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. Candace wracked her brains desperately, then recalled her meeting with Jeremy at the ice cream shop. “Well, okay.” she sighed, trying to look as believable as possible. “I ran into Jeremy Johnson the other day, and he was really nice to me, and I guess things are going well.” Candace got so into character, she even blushed. Good. Linda seemed to accept this, and smiled amusedly.

“Well, I hope Jeremy’s as nice as you say, and is willing to wait. Remember that you’re not even thirteen yet.” Linda ran a hand down Candace’s hair, who smiled back at her.

“I know, Mom, it was just a really good moment, and I was just thinking about it a bit just now.”

Linda pushed this interaction to the back of her mind, and focused on the main suspicion nagging at her. Lawrence was acting very nervous today, and didn’t seem too keen on talking about his plans today. He was hiding something, and Linda couldn’t decide if he wanted to know. Could he be proposing soon? The two had discussed marriage before, so it wasn’t too far-fetched of a theory. On the other hand, wouldn’t a man as kind as Lawrence be nervous before a breakup? There was nothing to suggest there were problems in their relationship, but was Linda really the best judge of men? Look what her ex-husband turned out to be, after all…

No, Linda told herself, she would not dwell on any of those memories, and would trust Lawrence with whatever he had planned.

“So, Ferb, are you gonna tell me what’s going on today?” Phineas bounced into a criss-cross position on his bed, facing Ferb. Ferb gave no reply, merely looked up at Phineas, excitement and mischief glowing in his eyes.

“Aw, come on! I get it’s a surprise, but I won’t tell anyone else, not even Mom!”

Ferb looked away at this, and Phineas’s eyes lit up. “It’s about Mom? Is D--your dad planning a surprise?” Ferb kept looking away, but another rare smile spread across his face. A thought occurred to Phineas, and he gasped. “Is he gonna--”

“Boys, could you come downstairs please?” Linda called from the staircase. “Dinner’s ready now, and we need someone to set the table.”

“Be right there, Mom!” Phineas called. He said to Ferb in an undertone as they walked, “We’re not done, dude. I’m gonna find out what the surprise is!” Ferb gave no answer as usual, and the two made their way downstairs where Linda was waiting for them.

Dinner was a quiet affair, which was quite unusual, for Phineas and Candace anyway. Candace jumped when spoken to, and kept any answers asked of her brief, and frequently changed the subject. Phineas kept looking over at Ferb, trying hard to decipher the silence that was usually so easy for him to read. It wasn’t really about what Ferb didn’t say, it was how he didn’t say it. Today, with Ferb being purposefully secretive, Phineas wasn’t able to confirm the suspicion in his mind.

Presently, Lawrence stood up.

“Linda, darling, I was wondering if you’d like to go outside for a spell?” he asked stiffly, his hands awkwardly stuffed in his pockets. Linda looked up in surprise, but then seemed to be suppressing a smile.

“Sure, Lawrence, I could use some fresh air.” She stood as well, and, taking Lawrence’s hand, walked together with him to the backyard. As the sliding glass door closed, it became difficult to make them out in the darkness that was already falling around them.

Candace immediately rushed over to a nearby window, where the light spilled onto the spot where the couple stood. Ferb moved to follow her so fast, Phineas struggled to get out of his seat to follow. Peering through the window, Phineas saw Linda and Lawrence standing very close together. The two seemed half-aware that their children were watching, yet only seemed to have eyes only for each other. Lawrence made a sudden moment, going down on one knee. The reaction was immediate. Linda jumped back in surprise, one hand flying up to her mouth. Candace suppressed a squeal somewhat unsuccessfully, and Phineas whirled around to face Ferb in shock and delight. Was this what he was hiding all day? The knowing beam on Ferb’s face told him everything. Looking back to the window, Phineas could not make out their figures at first, but then saw that they were merely hugging so tight they fell over. Phineas looked back at Candace and Ferb, who both swept him in for a big group hug.

“You know what this means, Phineas?” Candace said, squeezing the boys tightly. “They’re gonna get married! Lawrence is gonna be our dad! Ferb’s gonna be our brother! I already knew, and now you do too!”

“FERB!” Phineas twisted around to hug Ferb properly. “This is the best surprise ever! I can’t believe it! We’re gonna be brothers! Mom’s gonna be your mom and your dad will be our dad too!” Ferb laughed in his silent way, nuzzling his face into Phineas’ shoulder. 

“I love you both,” he said so quietly Phineas and Candace barely caught on, but they did all the same, tightening their embrace all the more.

“We should go outside,” Candace said. “We’ll tell them that too.” Letting each other go at last, they walked out together to the backyard, where Linda and Lawrence stood watching them come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing romance and feel a lot more comfortable writing the found family trope, which is why I showed the proposal from Phineas' POV. Also, fun fact: the day my dad proposed to my mom, he was acting so nervous my mom was afraid he was planning to break up with her, so I thought that would be a funny thing to include in this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Now, I have been to exactly two weddings, both of which were from different religions, and I don't think either of them had ring bearers, so I'm kind of BSing this wedding a bit. If I made any mistakes, please let me know!

Ferb tugged at the tie around his neck as everyone made their way into the church. Linda and Candace would be joining them shortly, Candace at Linda’s side as a junior bridesmaid. Despite the tradition of one boy for the position, the soon-to-be newlyweds thought it would be more fitting if Phineas and Ferb would be ring bearers together. The two boys hung in the back of the church, holding the pillow on which the rings rested together. Next to them, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro’s daughter Isabella stood in her flower girl dress.

“Hi, Phineas,” she said, and Ferb couldn’t help but notice to his amusement how her pupils turned into hearts as she spoke. “Whatcha doin’?” Phineas, however, seemed completely oblivious to this.

“Bearing the rings with Ferb,” he said, beaming bright enough to be a source of light himself.

“That’s such an honor,” said Isabella admiringly. “I’m really excited to be a flower girl and work together with you.” 

“Thanks!” said Phineas. “This’ll be so much fun. Thanks for being the flower girl for the wedding, Isabella, it’s a really important role, and you’re gonna be awesome at it.”

At this point, Isabella was too overcome to speak anymore, but this was alright, for the ceremony was set to start very soon. All the friends and relatives had been seated, Lawrence was at the altar with the preacher, and the organ player started to play Canon in D, which was the cue for the flower girl and ring bearers. 

Isabella skipped up the aisle, sprinkling flower petals as daintily as a princess, and Ferb walked in step with Phineas, supporting the pillow carefully between them. With every step, Ferb felt eyes on them, and he went cold at the thought of dropping the rings. It was just his luck, he supposed, that his hands would start shaking at that point. Under the pillow holding the rings, however, he felt Phineas’ hand interlock with his own, and the warm support from his future brother stilled his trembling. At the end of the day, all that mattered was that two people made for each other would be married, and both families would join together and get a lot bigger.

Lawrence gave the boys a warm smile as they reached the end of the aisle and took their seats in front next to Isabella. As the song drew to a close, the church doors opened, at which point everybody stood and faced the back.

Linda, accompanied by her father, was the epitome of pure happiness. Her dress was simple but elegant, and there was not a person living who could have ever matched the expression of elation, excitement, and contentment all at once on her face. Here Comes The Bride sounded on the organ, and the bride made her way down the aisle, eyes only for the man on the altar.

It was rather difficult for such young boys to keep track of everything being said in such a long ceremony, but the expressions of such pure love on their parents’ faces was something that they would cherish in their memories forever. The heartfelt sincerity in the couple’s voices as they recited their vows carried clearly throughout the church. After these long exchanges, the preacher turned to the boys in the front, which was their cue to step forward. Ferb gripped Phineas’ hand under the pillow, who squeezed back reassuringly as they supported the rings between them. The loving looks given to them by their parents made it worth all the apprehension felt before, and Ferb followed Phineas back to the pew feeling almost weightless with elation.

The rings were exchanged tenderly, and the preacher declared at last, “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Cheers erupted throughout the church as Linda’s and Lawrence’s lips met, signifying the joining of the Flynn-Fletchers. Phineas threw his arms around his brother’s neck impulsively, Ferb returning the hug with equal enthusiasm. At last, the two families were now one, and Ferb had gained a mom, sister, and brother, the last of which being his best friend. The two could barely keep still as their parents walked down the aisle to the Wedding March. At last, the ceremony came to a close, and there were a few minutes to meet their parents for the photos.

“Mom! Dad!” Phineas called as he sprinted to the newlyweds, for Lawrence had told the Flynn children that he would love it if they called him “Dad.” Linda and Lawrence caught their children and pulled them in a giant group hug, and Ferb wiggled over to Linda to hug her properly.

“Congratulations, Mum,” he said in her ear, and Linda broke off from the others for a moment to hug her new son personally.

“Thank you so much,” she whispered, her voice breaking slightly. “I’m so happy you’re my family now. You were both amazing, by the way,” she added, looking over at Phineas, who had just broken apart from Lawrence and Candace.

“Thanks!” said Phineas brightly. “You did awesome too, Candace! I bet it’s really hard to be a bridesmaid, since you have to stand so much.” 

“Thank you. Yeah, it’s a little hard to stand that long, but it’s totally worth it,” said Candace, and before long, the family joined for another group hug, and the photographer snapped a few candid shots of them wrapped in their ball of love.

The reception was the best party the boys had been to yet, full of delicious food and great dancing music. Phineas and Isabella danced side-by-side to a happy upbeat number, and Ferb wondered how long it would take for his brother to notice how Isabella’s pupils could literally change shape in his presence.

As the party was winding down, the younger kids were growing tired, so they congregated in a corner where there were a few armchairs and couches set up for such a situation. Isabella was already asleep in one of the armchairs, and Phineas scooted up next to Ferb on one of the couches.

“Today was awesome,” he said drowsily, and he leaned onto Ferb’s shoulder, who rested his head on Phineas’. “We’ve both got more family, and we got to have a party afterward! How cool is that?” Indeed, Ferb could not see how anything could get better than this. “Of course,” Phineas continued, “there’s always a way to try to make every day better than the last. Carpe diem.” Ferb twisted his head around slightly. Phineas shrugged. “It’s Latin for ‘seize the day.’ I learned it a couple weeks ago, and I just think it sounds really cool.” Ferb thought on that for a moment. Carpe diem. Yeah, Phineas was right, it did sound cool. For now, though, he would be content right in this moment, relishing in the happiness of having a new family here with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! I'm also a diehard Phinebella shipper, so I had to include a bit with her as well. Thank you all so much for sticking with me to throughout this fic, and for all the kudos and sweet comments. I have some more ideas for some fics, but please let me know if you have any of your own ideas.


End file.
